Anything For My Master
by shinofangirl
Summary: Ciel has had a very stressful day and Sebastian just wants to help him. Yaoi inside.


**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERSOR STORYLINES OF BLACK BUTLER.  I ALSO MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. **

**Warning – Yaoi lemon (If you don't like it don't read it.) I would like to know why you would be offended, though, since you have searched in this rating and under this pairing. **

This story takes place in that small amount of time between the party where Ciel dressed as a girl and when they found out that Madam Red and Grell were "Jack the Ripper."

Enjoy, rate, and review. Also please keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction ever (not to mention my first yaoi and lemon) so be nice.

**Anything For My Master**

Ciel sat on his bed in the long, white nightshirt Sebastian had helped him put on. He was thinking about all that had happened since he had taken the "Jack the Ripper" case. He had been humiliated, dressed as a girl, danced with Sebastian and another man, had to _flirt_ with said other man, almost been sold on the black market and after all that he had failed to stop the murderer. It had all been frustrating and unacceptably embarrassing. Why couldn't he see the piece he was missing in this case?

He thought back on the events of the day once more trying to find some way that it was reasonable for him to do the things he did. For some reason his mind stayed on his dance with Sebastian. The way the man's arm had wrapped around his waist, holding the two of them close enough that Ciel could feel his butler's body heat. Had it not been for that ridiculous skirt he could have had his groin pressed against Sebastian's. Wait, was he disappointed at the lack of contact between himself and the older man? No, he couldn't be. He was not interested in men, right? But his mind did not agree with him and continued to show images of the beautiful butler, but now in less than platonic positions.

Sebastian's strong arms encircled around his waist. Smooth lips against his ears, neck, chest, stomach and finally taking the young Phantomhive's cock into his hot, wet mouth. Hands continued to caress the young master moving from his back to his chest to play with the boy's nipples.

Ciel gave in to his fantasies as he let them become more detailed. He also removed his undergarments so that he could more easily pleasure himself. He began to pump his already hard cock, using his own precum as lubricant as his mind brought on new visions.

The boy was now on his back and his butler was standing over him, both males naked and _hard. _The deep red eyes of the demon met the sapphire eyes of his master. Both needed it now. Needed release. The older man bent low and ran his tongue against the underside of the boy's length then swirled it around the slit on his head before taking him fully once more. He sucked hard, swirled his tongue, swallowed slightly, and even deep-throated his young master all while one of his hands fondled the boy's balls. His other hand was kept on Ciel's hip to keep him from thrusting or squirming too much.

Oh, how Ciel wished these sensations were real. That it was Sebastian's hands which caused the pleasure and not his own. He wanted to know how it truly felt. His panting and stroking became more rapid but he never let out a moan, lest he should inform the house of his actions.

The demon's body now lay across his master's while his lips, tongue, and teeth roamed the boy's pale neck and his hips ground their erections together. Sebastian shifted his weight so that he could grasp Ciel's member and his own, larger one, in his hand. His hand pumped them both, rubbing their cocks together and increasing the pace of his hips.

Ciel began to thrust his hips as well, both in his fantasy and reality. He felt the build up in pressure in his stomach, in his balls, and in his dick. It had begun in the base and worked its way to just below the swollen head. With just a few more pumps he came hard. His back arching upward. His head snapping back. He had lost a small bit of self control and let out a gasp in the heat of the moment but would not allow any other sound past his lips.

He lay in a sweating, panting, boneless heap before looking down and seeing a large cum stain on the front of his shirt. As uncomfortable as it would be to sleep in this shirt, he knew in the morning he could write it off as a wet dream. If only he knew he wouldn't be sleeping yet that night.

Sebastian walked toward his master's room with a fresh pot of tea on a silver tray. He knew the boy had had a hard day and wanted to help him relax. He knocked before opening the door and was shocked at the scene that greeted him. His young master splayed on the bed, boxers around his ankles and a large, wet stain on his shirt around his groin.

The sight of his butler brought back the memory of the visions that had run through his mind only moments before. These memories revived his hard on while his body remained paralyzed from the force of his orgasm. This did not go unnoticed by the demon. His stunned face melted into a sly smirk.

"You seem to have a problem, young master. I wouldn't be causing that now would I?" His voice was cool and even as he set the tray down and leaned over the boy.

Ciel had regained enough of himself to sit up slightly so that he could respond.

"And if you were? What would you do?" It was meant to sound sarcastic but the desire in his voice was thinly veiled.

"Well I would help you of course. After all, if I couldn't do this much for my master, what kind of butler would I be?" He leaned in farther but did not touch. He would do nothing until he was ordered.

"Fine. Fix it." Ciel barely managed to sound uninterested despite his heart pounding with excitement and his cock aching for attention. He closed his eyes, lay back, and waited for his butler's touch.

The man repositioned himself, slipping Ciel's undergarments completely off before settling between his open legs. He quickly opened the boy's nightshirt to inspect his small, tight body. Lithe muscle covered in perfect ivory skin, marred only by an ornate brand mark just above the ribs on his left side. Though young, and not yet fully developed, his member was quite impressive. This was his master. Sebastian's gloved hand ghosted over Ciel's chest, straying dangerously close to the boy's nipple.

"Wait." Ciel's voice was breathy and tight. "It's not fair for the master to be so exposed while the servant is fully clothed. Get undressed, Sebastian, gloves too."

Sebastian's smirk widened and he climbed off the bed to disrobe. He would obey any order given by Ciel Phantomhive, the boy who held the contract. The boy who's soul belonged to him. However, at the moment, the boy did not look the part of his master. Splayed, mostly naked, on the bed, hard, panting, flushed, and with lust darkened eyes. This strong young man looked so vulnerable and it was his vulnerability that made Sebastian hard as well.

The young Phantomhive watched as, piece by piece, his butler's clothes fell to the floor. Sebastian really did wear too many layers for a situation like this. His lean, well muscled torso was already exposed tapering down to slim hips and long, toned legs. He kicked off his shoes and socks before peeling away the gloves. The butler's fingernails were black and well taken care of and Ciel wondered briefly if the color was natural for the demon. He also noticed the contract seal on the older man's left hand, the same mark that was on his right eye. His thoughts were wrenched back into reality as he watched the man slide down his pants and underwear in the same motion, revealing his arousal. He was longer and thicker than he had been in the boy's fantasy, which only turned Ciel on more.

Now fully naked, Sebastian settled back between Ciel's legs. He ran his hand over the boy's chest to the pert nub of his nipple and gave it a light pinch. Ciel let out a hiss of pleasure and arched into the contact.

"Lau left with Ran-Mao hours ago, young master."

"What?"

"And Madam Red was called away on urgent hospital business and took Grell with her. You can make as much noise as you like."

As he said this he pinched that nipple again, only harder this time. Ciel let out the cry that had been building since his fantasies began. He wanted so much of Sebastian but did not know how much longer he could last. He also knew that Sebastian would take endless pleasure from teasing him for the sake of 'preparation' so he decided to just enjoy the foreplay for all he could.

The sound of his master's long, drawn out moan stoked the fire in Sebastian's veins as he kissed the young man's neck, feeling the vibrations of his moans, groans, and grunts of pleasure. He sucked the boy's Adam's apple harshly for a moment before searching for a sweet spot on his neck. He found it at the base of his throat and began to abuse that spot while continuing to tweak and pull Ciel's nipples. The boy's virgin body was so sensitive, so responsive, that even the smallest actions elicited the greatest reactions. The demon wanted to know how far he could push his master. He began to trail hot, wet kisses down the boy's body, stopping just above his ribs on his right side to bite hard, breaking the skin. As he lapped up the blood, savoring it's sweet, metallic taste he mused on how eerily similar the sound that Ciel just made was to the ones he had when Sebastian had tightened the strings on the corset he'd had to wear for the mission. Sebastian smirked at the thought of his master being a masochist. He inspected how the mark he had left mirrored the brand almost perfectly and continued his trail downward.

The pain from the bite faded immediately, once Sebastian's tongue wiped against one of Ciel's balls and even began to suck on it. His mouth was so hot and wet and soft. Ciel could feel he was close but wanted to fulfill his fantasies.

"Sebastian."

"Hmm?" The butler hummed in question and the vibrations sent into him were almost enough to make Ciel cum.

"More." This was somewhere between a plea and a command but it was enough for Sebastian as he licked the boy's length from base to tip. Then, without warning, Ciel's shaft was engulfed in tight, wet, burning heat. It was the most pleasurable torture he would ever endure.

Sebastian began to suck as he bobbed his head up and down running his teeth lightly on his shaft and stroking whatever his mouth didn't cover. It wasn't long before he felt the boy's essence flooding his mouth and he drank the delicious, white liquid greedily. The taste of his master was intoxicating, but even more so was the scream of release he had let out. Once he was sure he'd gotten every drop he pulled back to find his master sweating, panting, flushed and at attention. Almost the same as when he began. The way his shirt bunched underneath him, never having actually taken it off, gave the situation an almost kinky appeal. He began to get up but was stopped by his master.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ciel asked breathlessly, his voice raw. "I told you to fix it and I am still hard."

"Would you like me to repeat my actions, young master?"

"Don't be stupid." Ciel could not handle another round of torture like that without losing his mind. No, he wanted something much better.

"I'm afraid I am not a mind reader, young master, you'll have to tell me what you want."

"Don't play coy Sebastian, I order you to fuck me."

Sebastian grinned at his master's demand. He was a bit surprised at his profanity but would oblige none the less. He would make sure this was an enjoyable experience for the young man. He gently lifted the boy's legs onto his shoulders for a better view of his puckered opening. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth wrapping his own tongue around those fingers. He wanted to put on a show for his master before he did the deed.

Ciel tried to keep his breathing in check as his butler sucked on his own fingers the same way he had just sucked his cock. At last the man took his hand away from his mouth and slid one slick finger into his waiting hole. It wasn't painful, just strange, then another finger was added and the pain was as well. He felt those long, slim fingers scissor to stretch the tight ring of muscle they had invaded but the only thing he could think was, 'Why the hell do they feel so hot?' The third finger was added and he began to push in and out of the boy's hole. He tried several different angles and seemed to be looking for something, which he found. Pleasure like an electric shock coursed through his body and he let out a startled gasp which quickly transformed into a low moan of absolute pleasure. Sebastian pressed that spot a few more times, memorizing the angle before pulling out. The feeling of loss was short lived before a slow, agonizing pain ripped through him. A pain that seemed never to end. This was so much worse then that damn corset. This felt like his body was being torn apart.

Once Sebastian was fully sheathed inside Ciel, he had to work to stay still. The boy was so tight, so hot, but it was not his intention to hurt him. He licked Ciel's chest and began to suck one of the nipples, rolling it between his teeth occasionally as a way of distracting him from the pain. Even after the pained growls subsided he continued to wait for the okay to move. He did, however stop his ministrations.

"Sebastian, move. I'm alright now, just move." came the whimpering voice beneath him.

He waited only a few seconds more before griping the boy's hips for leverage, then pulling out and pushing back in slowly. He aimed for his prostate to relieve him of some of the pain. This seemed to work because after only a couple minutes of slow thrusting his master was demanding more. Sebastian sped up his pace greatly and each thrust became harder than the last.

"Faster...Harder...There, right there...Yes, yes, dammit yes!" These words and more flew from the mouth of the young man but Sebastian was so close to climax his senses seemed dulled. All he was aware of was his master's tight heat and the pressure coiling within him.

"Young master, I'm..." He tried to speak but was cut off.

"Don't you dare pull out , Sebastian, you will keep going until you cum inside me. Understand?"

"Yes, young master." With this Sebastian began to pound even harder into Ciel. For a virgin, the boy had amazing endurance, greater than that of the demon who could not hold on any longer. He rammed himself in, balls deep, one last time before letting climactic bliss wash over him.

Ciel could feel himself being filled with white hot liquid just before the pressure broke and he was hurled into the most intense orgasm he could imagine. He let out a primal, lustful scream of pleasure as his muscles clenched around Sebastian's softening cock, milking him of all he had to offer.

In that moment of ecstasy his mind became clear and the "Jack the Ripper" case along with it. It could only be the one person he had wished it wasn't. The one person who had sufficient medical knowledge as well as no alibi for the time of the incidents. It was also possible that she had a supernatural accomplice, someone who could always be with her and not draw any attention. It could only be Madam Red and Grell. This moment of despair was lost in the afterglow of his orgasm. As he came down from his high he became aware of how tired his muscles were and the sweat soaked sheets under him. He was only faintly aware of the fact that his shirt had been removed and he was now under the sheets. When at last he regained his senses and was able to open his eyes he looked over to see Sebastian getting redressed.

"I must admit, Sebastian, that wasn't half bad." Ciel said as his butler came to retrieve the tea tray, the tea had to be cold by now, and walk to the door. Once again, Ciel was vaguely aware of his shirt hung over Sebastian's arm. Before he left Sebastian turned and said,

"You shouldn't be surprised, young master. I am one Hell of a butler."

**I hope you enjoyed this. Again this was the first thing I've ever written so be nice, it's not easy for a girl to write from the view of guys. I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. Review please.**


End file.
